The Second Flash
by Dame Of Light
Summary: What will happen if Naruto were to die in the Valley Of The End? What would've happened if he had been given a second chance to change to fate of the ninja world? Pairing Will Be Voted For
1. Second Beginning

I do not own Naruto and you know it so why do you make me write this?Oh... it's those stupid lawyer's fault!This chapter is really short.But do not worry next chapter will be like 3 times the length.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other with intense concentration.

"Sasuke, you can still come back! There's a way!"

"Foolish.. Naruto can you not see. Open your eyes! I cannot defeat Itachi without power, and I cannot gain power here!."

"Then I'll have to stop you."

"Bring it on dobe." Red chakra enveloped Naruto while Sasuke activated his stage two seal.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!" The two sprung at each other with there attacks ready to hit. As they were coming at each other, Sasuke's left wing twitched and it caused him to go higher than usual. Naruto saw this and panicked. He would be hit, but hopefully Sasuke wouldn't do it. Would he? What seemed likes hours finally ended as the two attacks collided. There was a huge flash, and... Naruto's rasengan had missed. Instead Naruto looked down in horror as he saw a awful wound in his chest with Sasuke's arm sticking out of it.

"Dobe, you're last and you always will be!"

"Sas.. Sasuke.. why?" Naruto mumbled as a sharp pain jolted through his body. He began to fall towards the ground. At that moment Kakashi and Pakkun jumped out of the woods.

"No,I'm to late!! No he may still be alive!" He dashed towards Naruto and gapped in dismay as he saw the wound. Sasuke was smirking and letting out a little chuckle. Kakashi glared at his student. Why? Why had he spent so much time on Sasuke, and neglecting Naruto? It was to late now. All he could do was fulfill Naruto's last promise.

"Sasuke. We're going back to the vil... Oh my god!"

Sasuke stood there with chakra vibrating him, each pulse creating another crack in the ground. He no longer had three tomoe in his sharingan, instead there was a circle and a two slits ran through his now silver pupil. "Heh, the power.. it has already started, I'll see you Kakashi." And Sasuke dissapeared leaving behind an echo of an evil snicker.No, no. He had failed miserably as a teacher. Sakura was weak,Naruto was dead,Sasuke was gone. He got up thinking that yet another name would be added to that tombstone memorial. He swung Naruto over his sholder delicatly. But in mere seconds Naruto's body faded away.

"What the.." was all Kakashi could say.

_Somewhere Else.. In Kami's Palace._

"Ugh.. Where am I?" Naruto felt his chest and didn't feel the wound that was there before. He looked up and he was in a white room with a wooden desk in the front.

"Hey anyone there?!"

"Quiet down!"

"Who are you?"

"I have many names, but call me Kami."

"Oh no. That means.. I'm dead?!?!?!?!!?"

"Yes Naruto san you're dead."

"No No NO! What about Sasuke and all my friends,my dreams, what now!?"

"Please be quiet Naruto. I have a deal to make. I will allow you to return to life on one condition. A great many awful things have occurred because of the Uchiha Massacre. I will allow you to live again if you can stop Itachi from doing this."

"Does this mean, I'll be traveling back in time?"

"Yes you will, but do not think that you will be facing the young Uchiha. Itachi has already found a way to return to the past and has used the body transferring justu he copied from Orochimaru to.. let's say fuse with his younger self. He will be getting even stronger with every second that passes. You must hurry.Do you accept?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

"..."

"Naruto you there?"

"Oh,I'm sorry. I was just making sure the Kyuubi had not been released from me. He's still there luckily. I accept, please revive me."

"Then it is settled." There was a brief blue flash before Naruto found himself outside Konoha. He felt miserably weak. Time passed by and he couldn't stay conscious anymore.But right before he fainted he was sure he saw a face almost the same as his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I promise, it will be much much longer. Please give me a chance. Also since Naruto is technically not dead but Sasuke still killed his best friend he recieved a new sharingan, more information will be released later. R & R Peace peoples, read Arashi The Shadow Wolf, he has sum awesome fics.


	2. Clash Of Blond

Hey guyz! I'm back, there were a few troubles, but my motivation has returned! I deleted the original chapter two and made a few changes to chapter one! Also the pollz for the pairings have begun! The pair will be OC no matter what.

OCxNaruto

Jinkuriki OCx Naruto

After one of them wins I'll add sub categories with descriptions of each character. Also, do you guys want a bloodline in this fic? Yes or no, if yes wins I'll also add sub-categories. Both polls will last for 2-4 chapters so get your idea in quick!As Arashi's girlfriend I will be using Rina, LD 1449 owns her. The first few chapters will also be makeshift versions of the first chapters of his "Twist of Fate" Also a lot of things seen in that story will be seen here, so you can call it a half AU, in a way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's eyes slowly flickered open. He was lying in what seemed to be a hospital room. Light bathed him in warmth and restored his strength. The blonde got up and took a better view at his surroundings. Naruto saw something horrible on the counter top next to him. A needle…. Finally it registered in his mind that they would give him a shot!

"No way, I'm out of here" So he jumped up and went to the door. He felt a wave of anger rush through him when he touched the door knob. The boy not using his common sense opened it and was welcomed by a young Tsunade glaring.

"Lie down"

"But… gr…" He paused, he couldn't call her granny because she was young… he would think of another name later.

"But, I don't want a shot!"

"That wasn't a suggestion, it was a command" Tsunade picked Naruto up and threw him on the bed nearly making him fly through the floor. You think a docter would heal their patients, not cause them more harm.A teenage girl with black hair ran into the room. "Tsunade sensei, have you been drinking again? What's causing all the ruckus?!"

"No I'm not drinking!"

"Then why is their a broken sake bottle in your pocket?"

"I was.. doing community service and I just happened to see this litter on the ground and I picked it up!"

"Ah, you are hopeless Tsunade sensei…"

Naruto was hiding under his blankets listening to them. He peeked his head out and asked "Um…. Eh… if you could tell me… how I got here by any chance?"

Tsunade looked at him, "Arashi san, you look like him too." Naruto had a puzzled look, Arashi, he had heard that name before, but where?

"You are probably not around these parts if you don't know him, I'll bring him in" A few moments later a man probably in his mid-twenties stepped in. He had the standard jounin vest on with flowing blond hair. He had kakashi style pants and a gold shirt with a swirl on it. Naruto's eyes went open.

"**Y**ou" The temperature in the room began to rise.

"Y**ou" **Naruto's face took on more feral features, his whiskers becoming more vivid.

**"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"** In front of him was the man, the man who had sealed the Kyuubi, the man who had caused all his pain and suffering, the man who was called….Yondaime Hokage Of Konoha.(he is not Hokage yet)

A wave of the the Kyuubi's chakra erupted in all directions. In mere nanoseconds Naruto had jolted in front of him ready to deliver a devastating blow. Arashi's eyes went wide and he had only a few seconds to dodge and leap out of the way, landing outside. He turned his head only to see Naruto's fist impact into his face. He flew through the roof of two buildings landing on Konoha's busy streets. Naruto flashed there in an instant and followed up by kicking him back up into the air, only to find that it was Kawarimi. Two kunais implailed his back. Naruto turned around to see Arashi there, yet again in mere seconds Naruto was in front of Arashi, a tail sprouting from his bottom. He grabbed Arashi by the wrist, the chakra was burning his skin slowly. A rasengan began to form and mixed with the kyuubi's chakra creating a purple sphere. Arashi stared in puzzlement, he had only recently completed the rasengan after nearly three years of work, and this boy, no doubt younger than him, had a rasengan, much more powerful than his own. He couldn't ponder over his thoughts for long as the rasengan sent him flying. One building, two buildings, three buildings, were demolished as Arashi flew in and out of them. The dark feel of the chakra that had been released when Naruto had hit was strange. Probably was a jinkuriki of some sort. An idea came to him. He body flickered behind Naruto and struck Naruto "Five Season Dark Sealing Method" The red chakra began to receed into the seal and Naruto fell unconscious.

"Dang, I don't think that I my insurance can cover that(a little humor)"

_A few hours later._

Naruto was in an apartment room lying on a couch. His eyes slowly opened and the occurances of the previous hours rushed into his head. Instead of being logical and thinking of where he was he thought "I want ramen…….. I wonder…" He got up and looked around and found a door, and the voice of two people were coming from the other side.

"Rina we can't possibly keep him here! There aren't any extra rooms, and i-"

"If you value your own health you will listen to me Arashi! You heard what Jiraiya-sama said! That child has no records! He seemed so angry at you, by letting him stey here for a while we can figure out why and maybe find him a new family!"

Naruto couldn't hear anymore. A family? He had never actually had anyone that he considered a family. Tsunade,Jiraiya, Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, and all his other "precious" people were close to him, but family? Don't think so. As he was pacing thinking about the circumstances of having a "family", he failed to notice Arashi and Rina walk out of the room and into the one he was in. As he was turned around Naruto nearly yelled when he saw Arashi and Rina staring at him. But it was really Arashi who he was concentrating on and the older blonde noticed it.

"Hey hey! Don't go and attack me again! Let's talk it out, man to man… or boy. " Naruto nodded,"Well I guess we can start out with names. I a.."

"**I know who you are."** Naruto said letting some of the Kyuubi's chakra roll off him.

"Eh, okay then, that lovely woman over there is my fiancé named Rina. Well who are you"

"Heh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest Hokage-to be."

"Uh huh, those are some pretty big dreams for someone so small" said Rina.

"Hmph, if you don't believe me then I'll prove it to you in a fight!"

Rina was about to say no, but Arashi intercepted her saying "bring it on my blond fellow."

Naruto smiled one of his trademark grins, a fight against the greatest,(at least until he becomes the hokage) hokage of all time. The two walked outside smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A figure in a cloak waited patiently in a dark room. Red clouds seemed to be floating around whoever this person was.

"Ah you have finally arrived" said a new person in the room.

"Hn, _you_ have finally arrived. Back to business, I have found my past self and we are one."

"Good good. We will begin the sealing technique to bring the rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Arashi launched at each other. Arashi quickly spun himself in mid-air causing his body to shift position but he kept on going at Naruto. Naruto realized that Arashi had spun himself so that he would be able to counter . But that wouldn't work if he also did it right? Naruto pulled out metallic wire and two kunai and tied them around his hands. He used them as weights to speed his rotation up. But he didn't stop, he kept on spinning at Arashi until they clashed… Arashi had managed to apply enough force in his attack to break a rib while Naruto had cut him many times with the twirling knives. Naruto thought… it was time to speed things up. He had a flashback to a moment where Lee had taught him how to speed up and power up his attacks using chakra. Chakra,he pumped more and more of it. More more, until he lost how much of it he had used. Then released it. Arashi's eyes went wide because as soon as Naruto had vanished he saw a thin line of yellow. Apparently the boy might be the one who he could pass down the technique he was currently working on. Naruto appeared in front of Arashi and knocked him out of his train of thoughts. The younger blond sweep kicked him, then using the momentum to grab Arashi by the ankles and spun him around until it looked like a tornado of yellow.

"Kage Bunshin No Justu".

Around twenty clones appeared. They started running around just as Rock Lee would do before he used the lotus. After a few rotations another tornado began to form.

Naruto yelled "**Double Tornado!" **letting Arashi loose. He spun around and around and he was about to hit the wall of running clones when… he poofed away. Once all the dust lifted Naruto fell to the ground in a delirious state. From behind a tree Arashi walked from.

"Heh, knew you couldn't beat me. I replaced myself the second this battle started. I just wonder what would've happened had I not."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I NEED A BETA, I WANT A BETA,GIVE ME A BETA. Quote…

I don't feel like writing a quote.Me


End file.
